My Antique Doll!
by oO.Hotaru.Oo
Summary: My eyes almost popped out at the sight beside me on the mattress, I almost fell off of the bed … the - there is a naked body on the bed, THERE IS A FREAKING NAKED PERSON ON MY BED! My mind screamed.


Hello everyone. I'm back after so long with a new Fic. I hope you like it and enjoy it. Please note that this fic will have slow updates, so please be patient with me. I still don't know how this fic will end, but I currently have the ideas and am trying to place them correctly where they should belong in the story.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A Large variety of shops lined the street I'm walking in, all selling different things; also there are those luxurious boutiques, Jewelries shops, gift stores and many others, a lot of people flocked on these, chimes of bells could be heard as the customers walked in and out of the shops … oh and let us not forget those small stalls selling all different kinds of food, souvenirs and such, you find these almost everywhere you go to.

Away from all of that, I realized that I already crossed a certain intersection and then walking into one of those abandoned alleys yet it's alive with cats or dogs chasing after each other, it's not like I'm lost or anything, I know where my destination is and what I want, and here I am … standing in front of another one of those huge stores that sells antiques and the likes, a shop that I frequent from time to time when I visit this place, but this one looks kind of old, anyone who passes by they would do so without even looking at it unless interested; the sign hanging on the entrance has almost fading colors; the painted letters that says [OPEN] were barely readable on that sign, there was some dust collected on the corners but at least the display window was clean and I could see there are some eye catching items.

The door creaked with a noise as I opened it; I stepped inside the shop while hoping to find something new this time. An unfamiliar old-like smell invaded my nostrils as I started walking slowly inside the store, still the same as the last time I've been here, looking around there were shelves spanning almost all sides of the store, a variety of things were placed on them such as miniature cottages and houses, dolls, figurines and other fragile but colorful and almost shiny things, an old man walked up to the front desk from the back storage, "Oh, good morning Mr. Trafalgar Law, it's nice seeing you again in my shop" he greeted me so did I, "Looking for something specific?" he asked.

"Well … yeah as usual, I'm looking for something unique and … probably new if possible" I informed … yeah I've always liked to have things that are unique, rare or of limited editions, am just addicted to these things.

"If it's that then you might want to have a look at our catalogues, there are varieties of new things, I'll be back in a moment" he informed me disappearing to the back storage. I started walking and looking at all the different antiques that crowded the shelves around … historic and colorful objects of all cultures from all around the world, limited edition plates and rare handcrafted objects ... I walked further in the store and stopped as a doll took my interest, it was somehow different from the other dolls in the shop, somewhat it felt … realistic? But it is a doll.

I closed the distance to it to have a better and closer look; it was almost the same size as my forearm, wearing a red long sleeved unbuttoned shirt, the first thing I've noticed was the huge X mark on its chest, I've seen nothing similar to this before. Then there was this thin scar under the doll's eye which is not found in the other dolls that I saw before, at first I tried rubbing it thinking that it was ink or something but it didn't go, somehow it looked unique, Before I knew it I was smiling and with that I've made up my mind … the doll was totally captivating.

"Oi, old man" I called to the store's owner "I want this doll here" I informed and the old man came back to the front desk looking at the doll which I'm pointing my finger to, "Ah, that is …" the old man stopped as I interrupted him "I'll pay whatever price to have it" I exclaimed, I was serious … I wanted this doll so badly and I always get what I want.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Finally I'm back at my house and like usual no one is waiting for me … well it's been like that for a long time now. Not complaining about it … I'm already used to it.

I left my luggage in the living room and walked to a certain room that I have in the house which I mainly use to keep my collections of antiques, opening the door I just now realized that I needed another room for these things … I can no longer set foot in this room, it's full. I looked at the package in my hand and then looked back to the room once again _'looks like I'll keep this one in my room for now, till I find time to arrange another room'_ , I adjusted my glasses and closed the door and headed straight to my bedroom. I placed the box on my bed and began changing my clothes, I put on my black long sleeved V neck shirt and white pants.

I searched my drawers for a cutter and found it; I sat on my bed and I started carefully unboxing my new antique. I took out the doll from the box and looked carefully at it, as I kept thinking; the store's owner told me that one of his acquaintances gave it to him since he's the only person he knows that sells antiques and the likes, this doll does not have any historical background though, basically nothing is known about where it came from, it's kind of mysterious … I sighed and placed the doll aside for now and went on to finish some other work I have.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

In the middle of nowhere I was, surrounded by darkness that covers a large area around me, the only thing I see is black; the only thing I hear is an echoing voice that calls out to me repeatedly "Please, Save me". I woke up suddenly opening my eyes, panting and sweating a bit, _'That was … a dream'_ , I turned on the light on my nightstand and searched for my glasses … I took a look at the clock, its 3:47 AM. _'A strange dream'_ , unconsciously my gaze fell on the doll placed on the table, that's in the middle of my room.

I got off my bed and walked to the table and took the doll in my hands staring at it for a while, an idea snapped in my head as I carefully checked it's clothes, they looked old to me and about to be torn, now I realized that many years had possibly passed by since this doll has been made though there is nothing that's known about it. I placed the doll back on the table and went on searching my drawers this time for a tape measure, a pencil and paper. Going back to the doll on the table, I carefully took off its clothes and started measuring them, adding an inch here and there where it's required. I've finished that and went back to my desk, I adjusted my glasses and immediately started sketching up some designs… yeah it's strange, getting such a stupid idea at 4:00 AM, yet there was this strange feeling inside me that urged me to take care of that doll, it's something I didn't understand at all … I mean it's just an antique doll but it gave the feeling that it has something else to it.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Waking up in the morning and after I've finished washing up, I put on my formal clothes then took my files and important papers and took my steps down to the kitchen, I made myself a good cup of black coffee and seated myself on the couch, taking out my smartphone I checked my schedule for the day sent to me by my secretary, since I tend to forget a lot about important things he ends up yelling at me most of the time, but I appreciate his efforts ... he's always by my side like a shadow.

Since I have nothing much to do except two meetings to attend to and some papers that needed my signatures I thought of getting out early from work today while I entered my office, I placed my files on the large wooden desk and seated myself on the comfortable swivel chair, a few moments later my red haired secretary entered my office after knocking on the door, his hands full of all kinds of files and papers that my eyes almost popped out just seeing them, looking closely at him he is emitting a killing aura and that kind of forced smile made me realize that I really shouldn't have travelled for a week without leaving him a prior notice, it was that bad after all.

"Oi Trafalgar Law" he yelled at me as he placed the files over my desk with a loud thud and started cracking his fingers ready to kill someone and I don't blame him for that attitude, "What the hell were you thinking leaving like that without a proper excuse?" he questioned getting more angrier and impatient by the moment.

"I'm sorry about that" I said with a composed voice, "Don't give me that 'sorry' shit; because of your stupid act I had to go on and apologize to so many people who made important contracts with the company and make rearrangements to every damn appointment here while you were away enjoying your damned week trip" he grumbled, still looking at me with killing intent. A nervous laugh escaped me and I knew it's not the perfect time to be kidding with him right now "I'm really sorry for that, I admit that I made a huge mistake … I'll reflect on my actions" I apologized again sincerely.

"You better be, stupid president" he sighed searching for the week delayed files so that we can be done with them first, I'll admit I caused him so many troubles during these five years, but still he's done his job properly … no, even more than just that, he is the perfect secretary, without him I'll probably be lost by now … or even worse, I adjusted my glasses and began working on the files piled in front of me.

Hours passed and I'm almost finished with reviewing the papers in my hand, "Umm, Eustass - ya … can you do me a favor?" I questioned, "What is it that you want?" he asked as he looked through some of the papers, his anger no longer exists, I'm relieved. I took out an envelope placing it on the table with a piece of note on it "Can you go to this address and deliver this?" I requested, he raised his head looking at the envelope on the table "Yeah, is it urgent?" he questioned, "kind of" I answered, he immediately stood up from his chair and took the envelope in his hands reading the address on that piece of paper, "A tailoring shop? You preparing for a party or something?" he questioned, "Umm … no, that is for something else" I replied, and he is already leaving the office to do the work presented to him.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Next morning:

I was sitting on my bed; my eyes haven't caught any sleep, why? It's all because of that same voice that I dreamt of yesterday. I really have no idea what it is and what it wants, the only thing that I kept hearing was the words "Save me, please" again and again and again. Looking at the time now I realized that this is not the time to be sitting around concerned about useless stuff nor is it the right time to try and catch some sleep. I picked up my phone and called my secretary as I rolled off my bed and headed to the bathroom.

In less than forty minutes Kidd was already outside my house, as he had the keys he spent no time waiting for me to open the door, he directly made his way to my room, there I'm sitting on my desk waiting for him with a cup of black coffee. "Whoa, this is ridiculous, what happened?" he wondered as I turned my face to him, he seemed concerned but … what's with that smile? This guy, no matter how hard I squeeze my brain to try and understand him … it's impossible.

Kidd already made his way inside my room and sat placing the files on the table in the middle of the room, I sat facing him, "Before I come here I rescheduled all of today's important meetings and other things to Wednesday since your Tuesday's schedule is already crammed and I assigned someone else to take my place till I go back" he started, taking out a paper with some charts on it … he planned and organized everything before coming here, he is such a responsible and reliable person. "So … what is this all about, president?" he questioned, a calm Eustass-ya is a rare sight, normally he would start scolding and yelling at me. "Umm, you won't yell at me because it's stupid?" I questioned nervously with a low voice. He looked at me and smiled, "Hmm … depends on your answer Mr. President", that … I hated when he says that.

I kept my silence for a while before I started speaking finally "I … had a dream" I uttered and the moment he looked at me a thought of my grave being dug crossed my mind, yeah to him that sounded like a stupid reason to skip work today, especially when we're having a big project coming up. "Care to explain to me in details? Law" he smiled again, "No … wait a sec instead of explaining first …" he got distracted as he spotted my antique doll placed on the bedside table, he stood up and made his way there, he took the doll in his hands examining it, well I'm saved … for now.

"So this doll is the latest antique you've bought from that damned week trip, right?" he questioned and I hummed a yes, "Hmm, it definitely looks unique, these scars can't be found on other normal dolls you see nowadays" he noted. "Yeah, actually there is no background known about it or anything about its origins" I added. "Somehow it gives the feeling that it has something else to it" Kidd mumbled, he noticed that too.

"Now back on to our main topic" that was fast now, Kidd walked to me waiting for the detailed explanation I owe him. "Umm, yeah the dream … like I said because of that creepy dream I couldn't sleep, there is this mysterious voice that calls out to me to save them" I said looking seriously at him, I know it's a stupid reason to skip work and all but really I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my work if I go like this. "Just how old are you Law?" The next thing I felt were his hands on both my cheeks and his face leaning downward slowly connecting our lips in a chaste kiss.

He straightened himself up and walked to sit around the table facing me, I was still staring at him. "What? you were cute while pouting like that" he said with a straight face yet with a faint smile, it's not like this is the first time we've kissed like this but … it increased these days.

"C-cute! What am I … a child?" I yelled as I readjusted my glasses, these days he has been going on and stealing kisses every opportunity he gets, even though there is no hidden meaning behind it, he keeps doing it. Probably he still … finds it comforting … somehow. "Yeah … sorry President; anyways lets go back to the work in our hands now" he apologized, holding a pen and started lining some important things. After two hours of continuous work and going on through all the papers in front of us, we finally finished, Kidd left after leaving behind my schedule for tomorrow and of course another kiss.

Well I don't mind it at all because … I've already gotten used to it. He needs to do that to compensate for what he's missing possibly, the reason is? Well, it all started three years ago, when Eustass-ya got dumped by his beloved, he couldn't take it; unable to believe it, he loved that person so so much.

So as a close friend I was visiting and trying my best to take care of him till he recovers from his shock. One night when I was preparing dinner for us, he surprised me when he suddenly secured his hands around my waist tightly; I turned around to see what the matter is with him as I thought that it might be another fit of depression or something like that, he was with teary puffy eyes staring at me.

He quickly cupped my cheeks and suddenly kissed me, after getting away from me, he was looking at me, he was desperate "Just for a while" he said lowering his head and I agreed hesitantly because I'm straight, rejecting at that time wasn't an option, it's the least I can do for a friend I thought and that where it has begun.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It's been a week since that dream I had that night, it's not like that it stopped or anything but … it's even worse now. Those dreams won't stop, despite that I still had to go to the office and do my work properly… well, barely; I can't go on and depend on Kidd every-time this happens. I started spending more time at home and without realization I stared paying more attention to the doll, like there was nothing else to do; which felt strange and weird; my life became crazy and messed up.

I stood up from the couch in the living room and took my heavy steps towards the kitchen and started preparing my black coffee, I feel like my head will split in two, I took my cup and went on to do some work. Stepping inside my bedroom, my eyes fell on the bed and I couldn't resist sleep, my eyes were hungry for sleep and so are my mind and body, without any second thought I closed my bedroom's door and walked to the table placing my still full cup of coffee on it and went straight to bed.

Morning came and I opened my eyes as I felt the rays of the sun falling on my face, I'm actually surprised I slept well this time without even opening my eyes once in the middle of the night because of a strange dream. My bed felt warm that I wanted to sleep some more, the moment I shifted my body to my right my eyes registered something beside me, before I fully close them I blinked for moments trying to focus my view on the foreign thing, my eyes almost popped out at the sight beside me on the mattress, I almost fell off of the bed … there is a naked body on the bed, THERE IS A FREAKING NAKED PERSON ON MY BED! My mind screamed. I quickly sat up straight on the bed trying to calm myself down, maybe I'm dreaming? … _'No, am not'_ I thought as I pinched my cheek.

 _'_ _What's in the name of all that's holy is with this situation? W-who is this? More importantly how did they enter my house? I-I certainly locked the doors last night and the only person who has the keys is Kidd'_

The body shifted, now lying on their back. It's a boy, with black hair and a beautiful soft expression on his sleeping face. _'No, this is not the damn time to be complimenting his appearance'_ , "No No No… in the first place, WHY THE HELL IS HE NOT WEARING ANYTHING?" I exclaimed getting off of the bed and looked at myself … well I still have my clothes on I see. I headed directly to the closet in my room and searched for a t-shirt and pants and threw them directly on the boy.

Finally, he woke up looking at me with still sleepy eyes, "Don't freaking stare at me, and put those damn clothes on" I yelled at him in panic looking away from him. "I'm done." He said after few moments, again looking at me with those calm eyes just like nothing actually happened.

"So, who are you? And how the hell did you get in the house?" I asked losing my patience. "Umm, you're the one who brought me and took care of me, didn't you?" He replied calmly. "H-Hah?" what's with that strange answer? If I remember correctly I was alone at home last night "W- what are you talking about? Stop fooling around" I ordered as I slowly was losing my mind, "I have to thank you properly" again he says something not related to our conversation.

The boy got off the bed and tried walking to me strangely, he is moving like a baby who is learning how to take his first steps … No, what I see now is even worse. He took a few wobbly steps and suddenly before I knew it he ended falling on top of me. "Ah, Sorry about that" he spoke. "Are you trying to assault me?" I semi-yelled at him, he tried to move away from me "No, am not … I said I'm sorry". "Get off of me this instant" I ordered as I already am losing my nerves.

"Sorry but … I can't move my body properly at the moment" the boy looked innocently at me. I slowly pushed him off my body and I stood up looking at him. "Who are you? And how did you get in the house?" we're back at square one; I grabbed and put on my glasses as I sat on the chair. "L-like I said before, you brought me here …" "yeah, like I'd believe that lie" I cut him off; who is in their right mind would believe something like that. "No, but if you give me the chance I'll explain" he said still sitting on the ground like a harmless puppy, "I know that what I'm going to say is strange and doesn't make sense but you have to believe me" he said now sounding afraid for some reason. "Hurry up and explain, you're getting out of here after you're done" I informed readjusting my glasses.

He stared at me scared and like disappointed, "I'm … t-the antique doll you bought a few days back", my eyes widened at his response after I stared blankly for a moment, what did I freaking hear just now? "Quit joking around" I yelled at him, this isn't getting anywhere. "It's true, you have to believe me" he stated "if it's proof you want then look at this" he announced now trying to get me believe all that kind of fairytale story. He rolled up the t-shirt revealing his stomach and chest. "I was cursed and turned into a doll" he mumbled. I was still staring at his exposed chest in disbelieve, there is a freaking large X mark on his chest, just like that antique doll I bought.

I stood up from the chair in panic and took my steps towards him and knelt down in front of him, I took his face in my hands and looked straight under his left eye and there it was the second scar. This is unbelievable. "You, stay right here and don't move an inch from this spot" I ordered him and started searching my bed room properly, the nightstand, the table, the closet, the desk and there was nothing.

I hurried my steps to the living room and looked into every spot there, still I found nothing. I flipped the house upside down searching and searching for that doll but … I didn't find it. I went back to my bedroom and there was the boy, still sitting in that position not moving a muscle as I ordered him. I'm confused here, I need a realistic explanation but all I have in front of me is a thing from a fairytale. I took my phone out and hastily called the one person I would call for help. Yes Eustass-ya.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Thank you for reading this and hope you enjoyed it. Please wait patiently for the next chapter.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.


End file.
